


You Look Good

by arsenicarose



Series: Dr. Spencer Reid: Drabbles, Fluff, Short Fics, and More [6]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sharing Clothes, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/arsenicarose
Summary: You have stolen Spencer's clothes, again. He doesn't seem to mind, but there is a small problem.Stand alone fanfic in a series of stand alone fan fics.Please feel free to make requests in the comments. :)





	You Look Good

“How does this look, Spence?” you ask, giving him a little twirl. You are wearing a light blue button-up shirt, a violet sweater vest, and a matching silk tie (which is stylistically loose). You look amazing, and every article of clothing is Spencer’s, except your pants. Try as you might, you can’t fit in his pants.

You think he might be angry that you stole his clothes  _ again _ , but instead he just appreciates your outfit. It fits you really well, and he can’t help but notice. “You look good, Y/N. Those are my clothes though…”

“I’ll give them back tonight, promise.”

“No, no, keep it. It looks really good on you. It’s more fun to see them on you than on me.” He smiles at you encouragingly.

You hug him, squeezing his middle slightly. “Thanks, Spence.”

“You’re welcome.”

At the office, everyone notices what you are wearing, but it has become so commonplace that they don’t react.

“You look super cute today, Y/N!” Garcia squeals.

“Thanks, Pen.” You did think today was an especially good day.

\---

Spencer watches you working that day, conflicted.

Morgan saunters up to Spencer, grinning. “Y/N really likes your clothes, pretty boy.”

“Y/N looks prettier in them than I do. "

“There’s no denying that. It comes with the territory. Partners take clothes from their partners.”

“Yeah…” Spencer trails off.

“What is it, kid?”

Spencer looks at Morgan sheepishly. “I’m running out of clothes”


End file.
